1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mold assembly, and more particularly to a mold assembly having separate heating and cooling devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the typical mold assemblies includes two mold pieces 1, 2 each having a mold cavity 3, 4 formed therein for receiving the materials, such as the plastic or the other synthetic materials, in order to form the products according to the shapes of the mold cavities 3, 4 of the mold pieces 1, 2, when the mold pieces 1, 2 are moved or forced toward each other. The mold piece 2 includes a passage 5 formed therein and communicating with the mold cavity 4 thereof for injecting or inserting the materials into the mold cavity 4 of the mold piece 2. The other mold piece 1 includes a heating member 6 and a cooling member, such as a cooling tube 7 provided therein for heating and for cooling the materials received in the mold pieces 1, 2 respectively. The cooling water or the other cooling media is continuously supplied through the cooling tube 7 for cooling the mold piece 1 and the material received in the mold cavities 3, 4 of the mold pieces 1, 2 even when the heating member 6 is energized. The heating effect of the heating member 6 to the material received in the mold cavities 3, 4 of the mold pieces 1, 2 may thus be greatly decreased.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional mold assemblies.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a mold assembly including separate heating and cooling devices for cooling the materials received in the mold pieces after the materials have been heated and formed.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a mold assembly comprising a first mold piece and a second mold piece including a mold cavity formed therein for receiving a material to be treated, means for heating the first and the second mold pieces, a cooling casing, and means for moving the cooling casing to engage with the first and the second mold pieces and to cool the material received in the mold cavity of the first and the second mold pieces, after the material is heated by the heating means. The heating of the mold pieces by the heating means will not be affected by the cooling casing.
The heating means includes a heating member engaged in the second mold piece. The second mold piece includes a chamber formed therein, and a block received in the chamber thereof, the heating member is received in the block.
A device may further be provided and used for moving the second mold piece to engage with the first mold piece. The cooling casing includes a cooling member engaged therein for receiving cooling media therein.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.